User blog:Nedly/Goverment
WARNING, NEDLY IS RANTING, HIS SUBJECT WILL GO OFF INTO TOPIC RELIGION, YOU MAY NOT LIKE IT, IN REALITY NEDLY DOESN'T CARE (If you hate on it). HE ONLY CARES THAT YOU RESPECT HIS OPINON AND THAT IF YOU FIND A LOGICAL REASON WHY HE CAN'T BE RIGHT PLEASE COMMENT BELOW, THANK YOU AND STOP OR CONTINUE READING. This political system is OK, it's a democracy, and the first of its kind to really WORK. With all things, the right thing is not the easy way, same with finding perfect democracy. We have to settle for what we have. Before I talk about this, let me say that I respect most opinons. (Radical ones are :/) First, I have been really thinking about the aspect of parties and politics. You think politics and parties are so bad, and they are, but who made them that way? We did. throughout time, we grew to accept the false truth and focased more on social issues. JFK was an amazing president, except when he had women going in and out of the White House, and people today would have painted him as a madman, he did get the job done, but his social issues would have gotten in the way. I'm not saying we should let Nazis command the US, but I think people need to know the difference between Wrong, Opinon Wrong, and Insane. Insane is Hitler, dictators, terrorists. Wrong is someone who would kill someone for 100,000,000,000. That would be ALOT of money, and assuming you would never get caught, some would do it. This is wrong, but SOMEWHAT reasonable. When I say Somewhat, I mean that this person is cold hearted, but they are not insane and on the same level as Hitler. Opinon Wrong is when someone has a different opinon as you, but the opinon doesn't really hurt someone. For example, If I was to run for president, I could be the best, the most amazing president and had all the answers, but I would not get elected. Why? I'm Athiest. Oh, I do not believe in Christ, Allah, or whatever. If you think otherwise that should not affect my presidency. (I'm not going to get into the whole "How do you think everything appeared from Nothing", If this logic is true God would come from Nothing becuase by your law something can't come from nothing yet God does, making that point useless.) People judge so much, just becuase of social issues, if I was an angel, perfect except that I was an Atheist I bet 68% (Of all Christians) would vote no just becuase I am Athiest. But that's just my thinking, if I were to lie and say I am a Christian? I bet more would vote yes, but here is the thing. I bet you that almost all Athiests would vote Yes, you know why? Becuase they would know already that I do a great job as President, and they would disreguard their opinon about religion, becuase that issue doesn't really matter. IMGONNASTOPIMRANTINGAGAIN Category:Blog posts